A Comet's Beginning
by kyouluva
Summary: Journal entries starting at the night of the comet.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - Enjoy(:

"**It's ok Stefan, I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. It's ok, we met and we talked and it was epic but the sun came up and reality set in. So please, don't make this harder than it has to be." Elena kissed my cheek and walked away, her candle still burning in the glass vase she held in her hand.**

Dear Diary,

_When people ask me if she's worth it, I ignore them because what do they know about worth; what do they know about sacrifice and love and the things we were born to do but were not meant to do in today's society? I may not take human life, or think myself to be of higher stature than the race, but I do feel as if they all believe in more than there is and less than there isn't. They hold faith in God , something which a vampire never gets the opportunity to hope for, but yet they lose that faith so easily it's hard to say they ever really held onto it. "Anything is possible," they say, but yet they are living in a world where vampires can't possibly exist, when of course we do. I write today to talk of the comet and the impact it seems to have on the mortal's of this town, Mystic Falls. Elena in particular is acting in a most peculiar manner, telling me goodbye. I can't speak for her and say she doesn't mean what she says and that tomorrow will be better, but I want to. With every ounce of my being, I want to believe in something so foolish and naive as a better tomorrow, where my heart is whole and my family is reunited. For Elena and my family both to be gone, I do not know how I would survive. I sit here and I think back to the day I made Damon turn with me, the day I ruined his existence with innocent blood he did not wish to touch. With a pang of guilt, I realize just how selfish I have been and how in many ways, Damon is the better choice. I know my brother better than anyone and I know for a fact that he is a good person. I can honestly say I'm the reason he's turned into the monster he's become, the one I can see Elena slowly falling in love with. I'm not saying I approve of where her heart is straying to and I'm not saying they couldn't make it, but he will be sorry if he tries to pull anything against her will or behind my back. Elena's the type of person I can count on to tell me when something happens, or how she feels about situations encountered. There are so many reasons I love her that I can't imagine living my life without her, which is impossible because one day she will die and I will have to move on or die trying. _

_Until Then,_

_Stefan Salvatore_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - HOPE YOU ENJOY 

"**Don't bank on me being here to protect you, Elena!" I shouted at her. "You said you wanted me to go, well this is me leaving." I slammed the door shut behind me, where instead of doing as I said, I stood on her front porch, listening to the sounds of her sobbing.**

Dear Diary,

_Today, I did what I had to do, something I promised myself wouldn't happen. I walked out on her when she needed me the most. Elena made a deal with Elijah, one that is sure not to be up kept. Her mind is one big fairytale, one I can't possibly keep safe forever. She can't seem to understand how stubborn she is, how sometimes I want to scream in frustration because she won't open her eyes to the dangers she puts herself in, the worry she makes me feel every day. When she opens the door to me, I put myself in another vampire's shoes. I see how easy it would be to manipulate Elena, someone so fragile on the outside, and so childishly forgiving. All reasons I love her so much, but all the more reasons to worry about her safety. I hear her name all around town, from the lips of rumor-starters and people who have no business making her business their own. I don't know what else to write, what else there is to say. I know I swore to myself that I would keep all these memories, the painful ones included, but what's the point? If I live forever, why do I want to remember the crying times and the points in my life I wish to die rather than live to face tomorrow? Some days, I stand in front of the open window with my ring off, feeling the reality of what I am. It burns and it heals. But then I tear myself away from the touch of forgiveness and am again an unforgivable sinner. A sinner who has no place in the life of an angel, an angel who carries the pain of the world._

_Sadly yours,_

_Stefan Salvatore_


End file.
